


In the Night

by Rlkite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, vampire!Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlkite/pseuds/Rlkite
Summary: Turns out Miranda has a secret she needs to share
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	1. The beggining

Andy awoke with a start, the traffic from outside was loud through the open (?) window. She blinked, still groggy from sleep and tried to remember if she had left them open the night before. She was sure she had left them closed. Getting up to close them she checked the time _4.15,_ hopping back in bed she stretched and sighed, another hour before her alarm went off if she was lucky she’d fall back to sleep before having to get up for work. If the feeling of cold that had crept in the room was anything to go by though, she was more likely to spend the hour tossing and turning and being frustrated at her inability to sleep. Though it was _weird,_ yesterday had been warm why would tonight suddenly be cool? Those were her thoughts as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Little did she know there was a figure watching her from the corner of the room…. The figure’s blue eyes shone as they watched her from their corner. In a blink figure was gone.

As Andy’s alarm chimed, she dragged herself up to get ready for the start of her day at _Runway,_ after the first 5 months there she ensured that she would not be late. Save the wrath of her boss, Miranda Priestly.

I mean, it wasn’t as if she feared Miranda per say, it was more that her boss gave her a strange feeling. Something that she couldn’t put her finger on, sometimes her boss seemed so _warm_ in person. But then also, she could suddenly seem so _cold._ Almost as if her entire personality switched on it’s head in an instant. One minute she would be telling Andy what her children had made her for breakfast and then next…. well the next she’d be demanding the impossible and snapping at anyone who blinked.

It had become impossibly difficult to navigate and her “Miranda Girl” powers of predicting the older woman had seemed to amount to nothing as of late. Ever since Paris and Andy’s almost resignation, she had left the editor alone as she entered the penultimate show of the week. At the time, the brunette was certain she didn’t wish to return but seeing the heartbroken look in the editor’s eyes brought her back. She claimed fatigue and Miranda didn’t seem to want to question it, simply asking if Andy was alright for the final showing. They’d carried on like nothing had happened ever since.

But something had happened, she was certain of it.

Miranda yawned looking at the time for the fifth time in 15 minutes sighing, it was midday she could _feel it._ She was bone tired but, as with every weekday, she had work to do so she had to deal with her _fourth_ coffee of the day which had already started to cool. She huffed, blowing that pesky curl out of her eyes. It wasn’t that she was complaining about being immortal and all, but it would help if she could figure out how to fix her hair. She was glad that she wasn’t a fan of over the top makeup like others, her muscle memory had served her well over the years, she would hate to go out of style now.

“Andrea!”

“Yes Miranda?”

“Get me another coffee, oh and please do make sure it hasn’t frozen over by the time it arrives. This one’s practically glacial.” She hated herself for it but if the coffee wasn’t hot, she wouldn’t burn her tongue. If she didn’t burn her tongue, she wouldn’t taste it and if she didn’t taste the warm coffee as she drank it then what was the point? Other food and drink she could manage without the numb nauseous feeling but coffee? For some reason coffee had always knocked her sick since the change.

Mind, prior to being bitten she had loved it. Which was no doubt the reason she expected it so hot. She wasn’t likely to tell Andrea that mind you. No, the last thing she needed was for her assistant to know that she was anything other than completely _normal._ No night-time activities, no bloodletting, no hunting, teeth, wings, nothing vampire related. Just plain _normal._ So normal in fact that she would toss in her hypothetical grave before she would imply anything near to an attraction to the younger woman. Absolutely not, the poor girl would expire before she finished telling her the story.

So that left her with the only option of simply being a downright bitch to the poor woman at any given moment for fear of seeming too soft.

It was draining but necessary to continue to rule her empire. Fashion. Or otherwise.

It wasn’t as if she _chose_ to rule an empire, it just so happened that the vampire who had turned her ruled the underworld. And she had been perfectly happy being the crown princess, that was until the godforsaken man had gone and got himself staked. He hadn’t been aware that she had watched him remove the life force of her mother and father before he decided to “save” her. She’d loathed him ever since, refused to call him father, and even absconded off to America at the brink of the steam age stating a desire to grow.

A desire for the distance between them to grow more like.

However, the clown had followed her in the aftermath of the great war and recalled a ceremonial crowning due to the death of the former king and had then proceeded to gloat about something Miranda really had no idea about. Nor care. Well, she supposed that story was for another time she was getting hungry and Andrea was set to return with her coffee if she had any wits about her.

Yet again Andy was awoken with a start early in the morning. A cold feeling had wrapped itself around her as she noted the open window, this time she was certain that the window had been left closed prior to her going to bed. Something was off, she was sure of it, but she just didn’t know what. It felt almost as if she was being watched, but surely that was impossible? She sighed blinking slowly before she got up and decided to pull the window closed again.

It was then that she noticed the…. Figure? The creature? The _thing_ that appeared to be sleeping upside down from her ceiling.

She promptly screamed. Loudly.

The _thing_ awoke with a start, falling with a THUMP to the floor. And then promptly screamed.

By the time, the tall winged, fanged thing had stopped screaming Andy had retrieved the baseball bat she had for emergencies. Having never swung a bat at someone in her life she found herself at a loss at what to do.

“Shoo, stay back and I’ll open the window to let you out.” The creature had very blue eyes, almost as blue as a certain someone that Andy was hoping to see the next day at work, if she didn’t get mauled to death by this thing. Apparently trying to shoo it away wasn’t working though as the thing merely blinked at her. She got to the window, opening it fully before gesturing towards the thing, was it a large bat? It had wings, but also what looked like claws, and stood upright like a person but had huge canines that protruded out of its mouth as well as very large ears atop its head. “time to go, come on you might be terrifying but I’m sure you’re not meant to be here.”

The creature _sighed_ at her before taking a step towards her, she could see it sniffing the air before it carried on forward raising a clawed wing/arm towards her. So, she did what anyone would…. And conked it on the head.

It fell like a sack of shit face down onto her bedroom floor.

Within seconds though it started to shrink, the wings changed shape into human arms, the ears shrunk and the hair that had adorned the creatures head turned from a ginger colour to a very distinctive white. Laying facedown and naked in her bedroom was an unconscious Miranda Priestly.

Which meant Miranda Priestly had _definitely just_ been a scary bat-thing, and Andy had to have been dreaming or going mad…. Or both. Also, why the hell was she in her bedroom in her teeny tiny flat?

Andy decided that she must have just been having an extremely vivid dream so picked up her phone after tapping “Miranda” cautiously with her toe gaining no response and plonked herself down on her sofa, the bedroom was out of bounds after that nightmare.

About an hour later she is awoken again, this time by a _slightly_ more dressed Miranda Priestly staring down at her as she stood silently next to the sofa.

“Where you just going to leave me to die then?” She blinked up at her in response. “What are you?” She received a slight blush herself in response before Miranda again questioned her about if she was to die alone on the floor of her bedroom. “How did you get into my home?” Again, she was ignored in order for Miranda to demand that she be allowed to borrow the pyjamas that she was currently wearing.

“ **Miranda,** answer me!” That managed to shut her up.

“…..a vampire”……


	2. Chapter 2

Andy didn’t believe her, did she? I mean _no one_ would believe her, it was so weird. But yet she was pulling that face, the “I am secretly panicked” face. Andy had only seen it a few times, but it was _peak_ Miranda. She became aware of her mouth hanging open for longer than acceptable only when a soft pale finger pushed her jaw closed.

“I had a feeling that might be too much for you.” The sad look in her eyes was almost too much to take. “I apologise for intruding, I just thought that it would help me to sleep if I looked on someone familiar. It seems it worked.” She had a half grin that, somehow, showed off larger canines than Andy had noticed before.

She must have caught her looking. “I find that I am unable to mask my true self during the night, I’m sorry if my appearance isn’t to your liking?”

“N-no, it’s just different. This is a lot of information to take in.” She tried to give a reassuring smile, but she was unsure if it came across as a bit of a grimace. “Why me though Miranda?”

“Why not?” the older woman scowled in reply before heading towards the window. “I can leave if you like, I’m really rather hungry.” She held her hand up as Andrea moved towards the kitchen. “Sadly, it isn’t _food_ I’m hungry for.” She continued opening the window, looking at the time she noted Andrea would have a few hours more sleep before she was up for work. “I’ll see you later, goodnight.”

So, Andy was left blinking in the dark at 2 in the morning wondering how the fuck she was supposed to go back to sleep. Not after this revelation, she wasn’t sure what she thought about this information. She wasn’t overly scared…. Just intrigued. She decided to start looking up as much information as she could, there was no way she could sleep now.

She couldn’t believe this; it was unacceptable simply unacceptable! How stupid of her to think that she wouldn’t get caught! For once she managed to sleep, shut off all the voices in her mind and the thoughts of those around her. There was a reason she was so unapproachable; the further away people were the quieter their thoughts were. It wasn’t as if she had intended to pry…. It was just what had happened since she turned, the thoughts and feelings of others impacted upon her greatly. It’s how she knew that she would have been safe with Andrea, the girl always had protectiveness coming off her in waves whenever she got near. The feeling was what had replaced the anxiety whenever the vampire was near, it was the reason that Miranda had searched her out in the night earlier in the week. She was desperate for sleep and at that point would have tried anything if it meant she could rest.

It was a little-known fact that vampires required sleep, without it they could be just as grumpy and tired as the average human. It was also a myth that they only drank blood, Miranda was able to eat human food, however if she expected to remain conscious, she would have to hunt once or twice a week to maintain her energy.

Of course, this would mean that she had to hunt.

She usually tried her best to choose a criminal, abuser, or the likes, it played better with her conscious than anything else. Although beggars can’t always be choosers and occasionally, she would be discovered, and one murder became two. For a while she had a nice set up with the local blood bank, any blood type that was in excess at the time would be delivered to her door. Although she preferred the sweet tasting A- over the bitter tartness that was AB+ she would never say no to a pain free meal. Sadly though, for now, with a new manager she had been unable to acquire this set up again for the past few months. She _really_ ought to have paid him a visit.

She did the next best thing and topped off one of the local drug cartel from a seedier neighbourhood of town. Once she had eaten, she went back to the town house to sleep.

Andy stumbled back into the office at 7 o’clock, coffee in hand to start her workday. After the revelation that Miranda had given her, she had found herself unable to get back to sleep, eventually giving up at 5 to get ready for work and research as much as she could about vampires.

She assumed that she would be the first into the office, as it was required for the assistants to be in the office by 8.30 in order to get a steaming coffee to Miranda for 8.35. She liked to be early for her 9.00 start, hence the desperate need to be half an hour early for all meetings during the day.

Therefore, it was a surprise for her to see that her boss was asleep lying on the sofa of her office, in the same clothes as she last saw her in as if she had never been home. Weighing up her options Andy decided it best to wake up the sleeping woman, person, _vampire_ , before others noticed that she was still wearing slightly baggy pyjamas. Knocking on the glass partition of the office seemed to do the trick and she was motioned to come through.

“Miranda, you haven’t been home?” The response she received was a gesture to the attire that the older woman was wearing.

“Evidently not, I’m going to need you to go into the closet and get me something to wear for the day. I’m assuming you can manage that?”

“What should I tell Nigel?”

“Well, if I know Nigel as I do then simply say I needed them. He’s a smart man and he knows I’ve been having trouble sleeping so I’m sure he’ll put two and two together to work out that I came here to work due to my lack of sleep.”

“Oh, true” Andy smiled in recognition to the friendship that Nigel and Miranda had forged and repaired since Paris.

“Before you go, Andrea I must apologise for intruding on your home. I wasn’t thinking. I also would like to apologise for scaring you, I’m sure seeing me in my true form must have been a fright.” She held her hand up as Andy started to shake her head. “I hope you would still consider me to be respectable enough as a boss, it isn’t often that I allow people to see what I have to hide and I certainly don’t often make a mistake like that.”

“Well, maybe there was a reason that happened?” Andy shrugged her shoulders at Miranda’s slight blush.

“Yes, maybe”


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn’t believe this; it was unacceptable simply unacceptable! How stupid of her to think that she wouldn’t get caught! For once she managed to sleep, shut off all the voices in her mind and the thoughts of those around her. There was a reason she was so unapproachable; the further away people were the quieter their thoughts were. It wasn’t as if she had intended to pry…. It was just what had happened since she turned, the thoughts and feelings of others impacted upon her greatly. It’s how she knew that she would have been safe with Andrea, the girl always had protectiveness coming off her in waves whenever she got near. The feeling was what had replaced the anxiety whenever the vampire was near, it was the reason that Miranda had searched her out in the night earlier in the week. She was desperate for sleep and at that point would have tried anything if it meant she could rest.

It was a little-known fact that vampires required sleep, without it they could be just as grumpy and tired as the average human. It was also a myth that they only drank blood, Miranda was able to eat human food, however if she expected to remain conscious, she would have to hunt once or twice a week to maintain her energy.

Of course, this would mean that she had to hunt.

She usually tried her best to choose a criminal, abuser, or the likes, it played better with her conscious than anything else. Although beggars can’t always be choosers and occasionally, she would be discovered, and one murder became two. For a while she had a nice set up with the local blood bank, any blood type that was in excess at the time would be delivered to her door. Although she preferred the sweet tasting A- over the bitter tartness that was AB+ she would never say no to a pain free meal. Sadly though, for now, with a new manager she had been unable to acquire this set up again for the past few months. She _really_ ought to have paid him a visit.

She did the next best thing and topped off one of the local drug cartel from a seedier neighbourhood of town. Once she had eaten, she went back to the town house to sleep.

Andy stumbled back into the office at 7 o’clock, coffee in hand to start her workday. After the revelation that Miranda had given her, she had found herself unable to get back to sleep, eventually giving up at 5 to get ready for work and research as much as she could about vampires.

She assumed that she would be the first into the office, as it was required for the assistants to be in the office by 8.30 in order to get a steaming coffee to Miranda for 8.35. She liked to be early for her 9.00 start, hence the desperate need to be half an hour early for all meetings during the day.

Therefore, it was a surprise for her to see that her boss was asleep lying on the sofa of her office, in the same clothes as she last saw her in as if she had never been home. Weighing up her options Andy decided it best to wake up the sleeping woman, person, _vampire_ , before others noticed that she was still wearing slightly baggy pyjamas. Knocking on the glass partition of the office seemed to do the trick and she was motioned to come through.

“Miranda, you haven’t been home?” The response she received was a gesture to the attire that the older woman was wearing.

“Evidently not, I’m going to need you to go into the closet and get me something to wear for the day. I’m assuming you can manage that?”

“What should I tell Nigel?”

“Well, if I know Nigel as I do then simply say I needed them. He’s a smart man and he knows I’ve been having trouble sleeping so I’m sure he’ll put two and two together to work out that I came here to work due to my lack of sleep.”

“Oh, true” Andy smiled in recognition to the friendship that Nigel and Miranda had forged and repaired since Paris.

“Before you go, Andrea I must apologise for intruding on your home. I wasn’t thinking. I also would like to apologise for scaring you, I’m sure seeing me in my true form must have been a fright.” She held her hand up as Andy started to shake her head. “I hope you would still consider me to be respectable enough as a boss, it isn’t often that I allow people to see what I have to hide and I certainly don’t often make a mistake like that.”

“Well, maybe there was a reason that happened?” Andy shrugged her shoulders at Miranda’s slight blush.

“Yes, maybe”

Poor Andrea, little did she know that I had had a yearning to go to her at night. This yearning is conditioned in vampires when they meet their mate. In Miranda’s case she met her mate when a shabby looking brunette walked through her door for a job interview.

So, the past 18 months of Mirandas life had been difficult as she was certain that the brunette would not reciprocate such feelings. Nor would the younger woman understand her _need_ to be around her, the _desire_ she feels to make her smile, safe and happy. It is part of the vampire DNA and traditions, long standing and natural. It was rare for her kind to find their true mates; many could live for centuries without meeting theirs and would settle for something more simple.

In a way Miranda was lucky, she was a relatively young vampire being only 250 years old. She sighed; life was an absolute farse sometimes.

Either way she couldn’t get the young brunette out of her mind and it was slowly driving her insane. Prior to being interrupted by Andrea last night had been the best bout of uninterrupted sleep she’d had in _months._ Although as a vampire she couldn’t die. She had been almost ready for the sweet release death could have given her. But then she had perched herself up from the ceiling, the most relaxing way she had slept since the change and finally found some sleep.

But……. How could she possibly explain that?

Andy wasn’t about to let Miranda and her half-suggestive responses go without question. However first she had to hope that the dress and heels that she picked up from the closet were acceptable to her, it was fitted and was black so pretty neutral. Upon her arrival to the office it seemed that her worries were for nothing as Miranda simply grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to pop them on.

When she came back out she shouldn’t have worried as the sight before her was simply breath taking, it was as if the skin of the older woman had started to glow, Andy couldn’t find a single blemish on her, the jewellery that she had chosen seemed to match the outfit well enough and she had yet to hear a complaint. After a nod and a quiet “acceptable” the assistant decided to go back to her desk to start her work for the day.

Of course, this day would also coincide with the day that the second assistant was late for the _third_ time as Andy decided to go and collect the Starbucks before she incurred the wrath of the Editor. Emily had been promoted a few weeks prior and the replacement chosen for her had seemed lovely so far, if not lacking a few brain cells. She didn’t want to have to train another one before the month was up. Besides, the walk over to Starbucks wasn’t far and she could do to clear her head.

That was until Miranda called her name out for her to go into the office. “Andrea, you don’t need to go to Starbucks, I’m aware of _Emily’s_ inability to tell the time.”

“I’m sorry Miranda, she seemed to be good until the whole “lateness” moment”.

“I’m sorry Miranda.”

“How is this your fault? In fact, actually, I might go to Starbucks with you. I need to stretch my legs.” She left a gawping Andy in her wake. “Come along Andrea, no need to dawdle.”

Wow, you find out something about someone and then the world stops on it’s axis.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if this fits, been a busy bee but wanted to add more.

I am sorry, I've had a really stressful time recently. I didn't realise I had double posted a chapter. Please don't hate me now


	5. coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to add more to this

Going to the coffee shop was a mistake, it was already busy. Which meant that there was a tirade of rampant, unedited thoughts travelling through the atmosphere and into the path of the editor. She already knew that the lady in the far corner was having an affair on her husband with the man next door with the “enormous penis” and she was texting her “best gal pal” to tell her all.

On the other end of the spectrum the couple holding hands in front of them in the que were young lovers who decided to have a breakfast date due to their clashing schedules. The young gentleman was unsure if the girl across from him was the right choice but the young lady directly ahead of her seemed very keen on him. She hoped for her sake that he made a positive decision.

As for Andrea, Miranda could tell she was nervous about the fact that she had joined her, mostly because she was scared about what the cashier might say about her without knowing who her boss actually was within the building. Apparently said cashier had been making scolding comments about Miranda for weeks now. Although, to be honest, a little trip into the cashier’s mind and she could see that actually these comments might have started months ago. Not that she was overtly surprised. She had hoped to clear her on head following the untrained thoughts of Andrea, however clearly, she was too preoccupied to block out the thoughts.

She had also been finding a certain person’s thoughts hard to block out, especially as that person seemed to be thinking almost exclusively about _her._

About the newfound information about her and about her appearance and nature. If she didn’t know better, she would assume that Andrea had a crush on her, although that was unlikely. Just because Miranda knew she was tied to the brunette through her kinds way of breeding didn’t mean she would assume or force a situation that the girl was more than likely not interested in.

“Where would you like to sit?” She ensured that her tone was light whilst she interrupted Andrea’s thoughts, hoping to gently persuade her to calm her rushed thoughts. Andrea eventually chose a table in the corner for them both and started to settle down.

“What would you like Andrea?”

She managed to shock the younger woman through this act of kindness, apparently, she should ask this more often, the small smile that the question gave was enough that she wanted to see it all the time. She smiled back and noted the effect it had on Andrea’s mood.

She decided to do something that she did not often allow others to do in her presence, she engaged in small talk. For once though, she was honestly interested in what the other person had to say. She did not often pry into people’s thoughts, finding it to be too much of an invasion. She liked to keep herself surprised by people’s thoughts. However, of what she could not help to overhear she knew that the younger woman was far more interesting than the other people around her. She had much more to her than the stuttering she was currently displaying would have her believe.

It wasn’t every day that a vampire could trust someone to show their true form, it also wasn’t everyday that their mates would be so obvious. In that case Miranda was very lucky, she had known so many others who had to wait centuries before their missing piece would reveal themselves. Sadly, she was unsure if the stuttering child next to her would ever see herself for who she was, the olive branch for two warring worlds.

You see, there was an old prophecy that had been passed down from generation to generation of vampire that one day the queen of the vampires would find a mate, both different in age and tradition and yet with strength enough to settle the rift between human and vampire.

How the _fuck_ was she going to tell the 25year old that was currently blinking at her in an awkward silence she wasn’t sure.

The 25-year-Old who had a teeny tiny spec of coffee that had spilt on her shirt, it would be adorable if it wasn’t for the fact Miranda could tell the brunette was terrified that she would notice. Or more specifically, her. She was scared of her. It was such a shame.

“You don’t need to be scared of me.”

“I-I’m not scared.” She pointedly raised her right eyebrow and stared blankly at Andrea. (Miranda had worked out very early on that if she removed all emotion from her face that the person being stared at would be so “shit-your-pants-scared” that they would do whatever she wanted.

“Is that so, please remind your face of this…” _your sweet adorable, coffee-stained face._ She almost started laughing at the bug-eyed look the assistant was giving her. “I need to know that you will be keeping my secret?” She let a little of her fangs come out, for the affect.

The open-mouthed nod that she received from Andrea was enough.

“Thank you.” The mouth shut and a sort of high-pitched squeak came from the brunette. “What?” – apparently the brunette thought she was being too polite because she had never said that to her before.

“Be real here though Miranda, how does a vampire become head of a multi-million-dollar fashion magazine, and no one knows about it?”

“Well, like I said, no one can do what I do. I am a master chameleon. But mostly, its because I finally found something that I enjoy doing and feel like it is my true calling. Despite what the grand charter would prefer be my calling….”

“The grand charter?”

She sighed, pinching her nose. She really wished she didn’t have to say this.

“I’m the Grande Dame Vampire, born in Paris Queen of the vampires. It is my job to ensure that the ongoing war between vampires and humans comes to an end.” She tilted her head to side considering her companion.

“Well, that’s a lot of information.” She smiled at Andrea. Yes, yes indeed it was.


End file.
